Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a device for adjusting the light distribution of a headlight comprising a plurality of light sources. Exemplary embodiments of the invention also relate to a device for adjusting the light distribution of a headlight comprising a plurality of light sources, and to a vehicle headlight system.
DE 10 2009 041 554 A1 discloses an assembly for the basic adjustment of a vehicle headlight that performs at least one light function, using an operating unit that comprises at least one manual operating element. In addition, an analysis and control unit is provided which receives electrical signals from the operating unit, it being possible to generate the signals using the manual operating element. The analysis and control unit analyzes the received signals in order to generate control signals that can be transmitted to actuating units in the vehicle headlight in order to provide positional basic adjustment of the at least one light function.
Furthermore, DE 10 2014 011 118 A1 discloses a method for operating a light function of headlights of a motor vehicle using a display apparatus and an operating element that is separate from the display apparatus and is allocated solely to the light function, a plurality of different setting options being allocated to the light function. A user approaching the operating element and the user touching the operating element is detected and, when the user approaching or touching the operating element is detected, a display allocated to the light function is displayed on the display apparatus, with it being determined which adjustment options of the light function are currently allowed to be activated in accordance with the predetermined criterion. In the allocated display, the adjustment options of the light function that are currently allowed to be activated are displayed. The predetermined criterion represents a condition relating to an ambient brightness around the motor vehicle or a speed of the motor vehicle or an activation state of an engine of the motor vehicle or an activation state of an ignition of the motor vehicle or an open state of a door of the motor vehicle. In addition, a motor vehicle is described that comprises a display apparatus and an operating element that is separate from the display apparatus and is allocated solely to the light function, for operating the light function of headlights of the motor vehicle.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a device that is improved compared with the prior art, an improved method for adjusting the light distribution of a headlight, and an improved headlight system.
The device for adjusting the light distribution of a headlight, in particular a vehicle headlight, that comprises a plurality of light sources comprises a first control unit for adjusting the light distribution.
According to the invention, the device comprises a second control unit coupled to the first control unit, the second control unit being coupled to at least one input device for inputting user settings for adjusting the light distribution in a user-defined manner and/or comprising at least one interface for coupling to at least one input device of this type, the second control unit generating control data from the user settings and transmitting the control data to the first control unit in order to adjust the light distribution.
By means of the device, it is possible for a user of a vehicle, in a particularly advantageous manner, to adjust the light distribution generated by the headlight to their requirements. As a result, road safety and convenience for the user is significantly improved.
A development of the device provides that the input device is coupled to a display unit for displaying a simulation of the adjusted light distribution or comprises a display unit of this type. The display unit and the simulation of the light distribution allow the user to easily change and specify the light distribution and comprehend the light distribution in a simple manner even in bright ambient conditions in which the user cannot see the generated light distribution on the road surface, or cannot see this well enough.
In a possible embodiment of the device, the input device is only activated for inputting the user settings when the drive unit is deactivated and/or when the ignition of the vehicle is deactivated, and/or the display unit is designed to output the display of the simulation of the adjusted light distribution only when the drive unit is deactivated and/or when the ignition of the vehicle is deactivated. As a result, the user is prevented from being distracted from a driving task by inputting the user settings, and therefore road safety is increased.
In another possible embodiment of the device, the input device comprises a mobile terminal, for example a smartphone or tablet computer, a touch-sensitive screen that is arranged or can be arranged inside the vehicle, and/or a mobile memory unit, for example a memory stick or memory card. This allows the user to particularly easily input the user settings.
When using a mobile terminal or the touch-sensitive screen, user interfaces can be generated in a particularly simple manner, by means of which a desired light distribution can be specified by the user particularly easily and intuitively.
In a development of the device, it is provided that the second control unit comprises an authentication module for authenticating a user. This ensures that, for example by inputting a password or a personal identification number (PIN), only an authorized user can gain access to adjust the light distribution. The risk of tampering can therefore be reduced.
A possible embodiment of the device provides that limit values for a light range and/or a light width and/or brightness values for the light distribution are stored in the second control unit. This can ensure that the light distribution adjusted by the user corresponds to legal requirements and that the risk of any impairment, in particular dazzling, of other road users is reduced.
Another possible embodiment of the device provides that the user settings include activation conditions for a particular light distribution. For example, it can thus be specified that corresponding light distribution is generated by the headlight only when a specified condition exists, for example after opening a vehicle door, during or after unlocking and/or locking the vehicle, or within a certain environment.
The method for adjusting the light distribution of a headlight, in particular a vehicle headlight, that comprises a plurality of light sources, comprising a first control unit for adjusting the light distribution, involves, according to the invention, by means of a second control unit coupled to the first control unit and at least one input device coupled to the second control unit, transmitting user settings to the second control unit for adjusting the light distribution in a user-defined manner, and, by means of the second control unit, control data are generated from the user settings and the control data are transmitted to the first control unit in order to adjust the light distribution.
By means of the method, it is possible for a user of a vehicle, in a particularly advantageous manner, to adjust the light distribution generated by the headlight to their requirements. As a result, road safety and convenience for the user is significantly improved.
A development of the method provides that authentication of a user is carried out before the user settings are input. This ensures that, for example by inputting a password or a personal identification number (PIN), only an authorized user can gain access to adjust the light distribution. The risk of tampering can therefore be reduced.
A possible embodiment of the method provides that the parameters are specified and/or modified in the user settings during operation of the headlight. This “online setting” allows the user to see effects of modifications to the parameters immediately in the generated light distribution. This also allows the intuitive option of adjusting and modifying the parameters.
Alternatively or additionally, in a possible embodiment of the method, it is provided that the light distribution is simulated on a screen and the user specifies parameters for adjusting the illuminance distribution in the simulation. This embodiment allows the user to easily change and specify the parameters and comprehend the light distribution in a simple manner even in bright ambient conditions in which the user cannot see the generated light distribution on the road surface, or cannot see this well enough.
The vehicle headlight system according to the invention comprises at least one vehicle headlight comprising a plurality of light sources and at least one above-described device for adjusting the headlight.
The vehicle headlight system allows a user to adjust the light distribution generated by the headlight to their requirements in this case. As a result, road safety and convenience for the user is significantly improved.
A possible embodiment of the vehicle headlight system provides that the light sources comprise LEDs. Compared with conventional lighting means, such as bulbs or gas discharge lamps, LEDs can generate a light distribution that consumes less energy. Furthermore, LEDs can be actuated in a simple and reliable manner.
A possible embodiment of the vehicle headlight system provides that the light sources can be actuated individually or in groups. Therefore, different light distributions can be generated in a simple manner.
In a possible development of the vehicle headlight system, a plurality of light sources are arranged beside one another and/or above one another, in particular in what is known as an array. This makes it possible to produce different light distributions, in particular also complex light distributions, and light controls.
Corresponding parts are provided with identical reference signs in all the figures.